User blog:UnstableIsotope42/IRBoSaM - Enrico Fermi vs Erno Rubik
Today in IRBoSaM, we have the architect of the atomic bomb versus the architect of the Rubik's Cube. Enrico Fermi vs Erno Rubik. Also, I have a slideshow for the title cards, tell me if you like it or not. Fermi was known for Chicago Pile-1, a project leaded by him to make the first man-made nuclear reactor. Rubik is known for the Rubik's Cube, a neat little puzzle cube from the 80's whom's fame has yet to perish. Erno Rubik vs Enrico Fermi ISOTOPES RAP BATTLES OF SCIENCE AND MATHEMATICS Fermitc.jpg Ernortc.jpg BEGIN Enrico Fermi: Before we start, I just need to get this straight, A famous physicist versus a toymaker with fame? Match me up with someone that matches my mind. All studies show is you can only solve the white side. My legacy’s in paradoxes, labs, particles, and elements! It’s evident, this ain’t the kind of guy you’d be messin’ with! Quadrillions of outcomes, that’s an interesting aspect… But you built a cube toy, and you dare to call yourself an architect! I respect that behind that curtain, you bridged warring nations. But you made a quick buck by adding 2x2 variations. I drop hard-hitting bombs, both lyrical and nuclear. So don’t even think of bouting this romano, junior! Erno Rubik: Oh, please! My toy’s fame has to be measured in Richters. I’d assume you’re the kind of guy who peels off the stickers. Go back to Manhattan man, the things you did were vile. I made millions with style, you just made a Chicago Pile. Revolutions? Ask the world, I’ve made plenty of those. No surprise you died quicker than my net worth rose. I’m a cornerstone on puzzles, toys, and academies! No physicist can beat the expert cubist from Hungary! I got thousands of awards, want me to spell out the list? Take my book’s advice, “You Can’t Do The Diss!” You seem to be gettin’ heated man, you need some coolant? I’m slicing right through this, for me, Fermi, you’re through with. Enrico Fermi: Awards? Rubik, it seems I’ve got one myself, You call your toy a cornerstone? It collects dust on my shelf. I got a Nobel Prize, you got the Rubik’s Cube awards. Boson, boast more, even boron makes me less bored. I’m a pinnacle of physics, acme like you don’t even know! Got my own group of particle, I’m in the ranks of Bose. I’ve got my -ion the prize, and it’s easier than it seems. You winning’s a paradox, only in your dreams! Erno Rubik: Alright, you had a legacy, do you think I’m a dummy? The verse will hurt worse than that tumor in your tummy. Architect of the atomic bomb, but what for? You founded ground for fear of nuclear war. Wave your Nobel Prize, but you aren’t alone. You aren’t worthy here so just go and Rome back home! You claim you’ve got fame, but this is all you got: “Leaded the team that couldn’t even make a watt.” WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! ISOTOPE'S RAP BATTLES OF SCIENCE AND MATHEMATICS!!! Who won? Erno Rubik Enrico Fermi Category:Blog posts